


short haired charlie: electric boogaloo

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor cuts Charlie's hair for her!An alternate story tocharming demon belle.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 326





	short haired charlie: electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like short haired charlie ok

At Charlie’s room vanity, Alastor snipped away at her blonde hair with a pair of scissors from behind. Charlie beamed at herself in the mirror, even as the locks of her hair fell to the ground. She’d said she could vacuum it all up, but in turn, Alastor had said it would be no problem getting rid of it instantly. Probably with that voodoo magic of his that he always worked… which made her wonder why he couldn’t just instantly transform her hair that way, like he had before.

“So, where’d you learn to cut hair, Al?” Charlie asked, trying her best to stay still despite the excitement that surged through her. It was always hard for her to stay still when she was excited. 

Charlie had expressed that she wanted to cut her hair for a “fresh start”, and Alastor had been the one to volunteer to do it for her. In truth, Charlie was a little hesitant to let Alastor anywhere near her with a pair of scissors — but he insisted that he be able to do it for her, and that she wouldn’t regret it once he was through. Since they’d be working together, Charlie decided to put her trust in him. And so far, so good! “I never would have expected you’d be good at stuff like this… no offence.”

“None taken, darlin’!” Alastor cheered, snipping away expertly at the loose ends of Charlie’s now shorter blonde hair. “It was my mother, you see. I cut her hair for her often! Now, it’s one of my many talents.”

Charlie giggled softly. “You cut your mom’s hair for her? That’s a really cute thought!”

“Isn’t it?” Alastor didn’t refute, but instead entertained Charlie’s amusement at the idea. “I was just a wee lad back then, yes indeedy.”

“A little version of you would be so adorable,” Charlie said, and then, she caught herself with a blush. “Sorry, is that condescending of me? Don’t really want to piss the Radio Demon off while he’s got a pair of scissors to my neck.”

“Ohoho, dear, they’re to your scalp, not your neck. Every bit as effective, however!”

“Not… really what I wanted to hear, but I’ll take it!” Charlie said.

Alastor chuckled. “Nevertheless, dear, I think we’re all done! Tell me what you think, princess.”

Charlie hadn’t even realized Alastor was all done. Her eyes flickered to herself in the mirror, and the brightest of smiles appeared on her face, dimpling her rosy cheeks.

“Oh, Al! It’s perfect! It’s just what I wanted!” Charlie said happily, reaching up to fluff her hair. “I think the only thing that would make it even more perfect was if it was curled… can you curl hair, too? I want it to be styled before I show everyone!”

Alastor extended his hand. Many pink, cute little curlers appeared in his palm, very old-fashioned, unlike the automatic one that Charlie had. It was understandable. Alastor was pretty old himself, wasn’t he?

“Sure can, doll!”

Charlie wiggled her butt about in her seat and squealed.

“You’re officially the _best!_ ” She gushed. “Oop — I mean, too excited…?” 

She looked a little guilty, but Alastor just shook his head, beginning to curl Charlie’s now-short strands of hair into the first plastic curler, a fond look on his face.

“Never too excited, Charlie.”


End file.
